1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to removable media and more particularly relates to authorizing removable media access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Removable media data may be encrypted to protect the data from unauthorized access. Strong encryption increases the protection. Regardless of how strong the encryption algorithm is, the encryption key itself needs to be protected.